


who's that lady?

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: In all honesty, Iris had no clue how she managed to get all the way to the top of the most desirable bachelorette list, but she was thriving in it.kinkmeme fill: older iris gets ALL the ladies





	who's that lady?

**Author's Note:**

> anybody: wor iris is buff and a lesbian  
> me: HELLO WHAT IS UP HOW ARE YOU LETS TALK  
> for this kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7498542#cmt7498542
> 
> [some song inspo too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1DDgNCLD84) please listen for Ultimate Mood
> 
> real notes: iris is 25, this is world of ruin verse, gladio is sad

There’s a corner of the club full of young, single women who all freeze when they see somebody walking their way. 

It was a typical Friday night, and they were taking bets on who the lucky one would be. In Lestallum, the dating scene was pretty small, thanks to the star scourge, and so many of the girls who frequented the club knew one another pretty well, and often took each other out on dates. There wasn’t anything weird about it – but there was that one hunter, that _one_ daemon slayer that they all had their eye on – and they wanted to know who was next.

She walks in with her older brother, who’s equally as good looking, but he has his eye set on a certain someone – which had broken the _other_ corner of girls’ hearts. All eyes seemed to be on the duo, watching, and waiting to see exactly what would go down.

In all honesty, Iris had no clue how she managed to get all the way to the top of the most desirable bachelorette list, but she was thriving in it.

She pushes her hands through her hair, thick layers of wild brown locks flow in the wind as she strolls forward. She’s cut most of it off, as she settles into adulthood. The times were trying, thanks to the lack of sun, and it was harder to find ways to express yourself – thus, Iris did so with her appearance.

All of the Amicitia’s were tattooed in one way or another. From her father, and her brother with their nearly identical marks of noble status, to her mother who was decked out in sleeves, and chest pieces – it was only a matter of time before Iris decided on one to fit her own liking. She’s got flowers wrapped around her arms, consisting of Anemone, for her mother, blossoming on her shoulders, leaves and thorns wrapping around her collarbone, connecting the pieces together. She sported the piece proudly, decked out in a tank top exposing her bare arms, and chest.

She’s much more defined now, too.

Training with Cor certainly got her to a physical stamina that she was happy with, but it was mostly Gladio who helped her with weight training, and learning how to keep her physique in check while still being happy with how she looked.

And not for nothing, but Iris was _damn_ proud of it.

“Hellooooo, Irissssss~!”

Iris flashes a grin when her name is called, and she finds herself with an overwhelming welcome at her usual table. All these girls were her friends, and they were all women that she’d taken out one by one on romantic dates, and swept them off their feet. To be honest, she put Gladio to fucking _shame_.

Her plush lips brush against Evangeline’s cheek; her last victim of an all too fun date night that kept them awake until the early hours of the morning.

There’s Vega, whose hand she takes and presses a kiss to. (Vega was her brother’s ex, but they didn’t necessarily have to talk about that) Nel, and Lydia are approached soon after, arms wrapped around either of their waists, kisses to each of their cheeks. There’s Corona, who she knew back from her life in Insomnia, and Lex, who was quite a few years older, and introduced her to the dating scene here.

Lastly, there was Io, who was sort of new to the area.

Io was shy – evident in her green eyes that avert from Iris’s gaze whenever she attempts to meet it. Her tanned skin is tinged pink when Iris approaches her, tucking a strand of honey colored hair behind her ear.

The seat beside her is empty, and so Iris decides to take it up, slinging an arm around the back of Io’s chair, flashing a smile at her when Io sort of tenses up, as if unsure of what to do with the attention. Iris knows this game, and knows what it’s like to be shy and uncertain of what to do with oneself.

She makes her laugh practically all night.

Quiet whispers caress Io’s cheek, hand intertwining with her own, fingertips brushing against her jewelry. They share a few drinks, and Io’s relaxed quite a bit, conversations devolving into fits of giggles, and gentle kisses against one another’s cheeks. The other girls have dismissed themselves, leaving Iris and Io to each other’s company, tapping their feet to the beat of the music, Io plucking Iris out of her seat so they can share the occasional dance.

It’s half past midnight now, and Gladio had left with his own eye candy, and Iris decides that maybe it’s a good time for her to retire too.

She finally presses a kiss to Io’s cheek, and leads her outside where the air is colder now that they weren’t in the safety of the enclosed club. Her own goosebumps aren’t from the chilly nighttime weather, though – perhaps, instead, it’s from Io pressing herself against the contours of Iris’s body, being engulfed in her overwhelming drunken affection.

“Do you want to spend the night with me?” She asks, and Io can only nod furiously, suddenly being carried down the street, bridal style, as they find their way to Iris’s shoddy little apartment.

The morning after always leads to Iris’s own question of ‘am I happy like this.’

It’s not so much that she’s questioning her own actions; Iris likes women, and she likes being with women. She enjoys the company of her partners, and acquaintances, and of course it was nice to sleep with whom she wanted pretty much at will.

Iris is incredibly well known around Lestallum, and she’s equally as well liked.

So, no, Iris isn’t unhappy. She’s living it up while she can, and she doesn’t have any regrets regarding that sort of thing. She’s not like Gladio, searching for affection in order to combat his trauma of failing his king; she’s certainly searching for something, but it’s nothing that deep.

She’s just finally able to be herself, and it’s liberating.

Iris and Io sit down at a nearby restaurant for brunch, after some halfassed cleanup. Io was such a pleasant partner to spend the night with, and though Iris _never_ kicked out her lovers after a short romantic encounter, this one feels a little bit different – maybe it’s Io’s contagious laughter, and her bright smile that lit up Lestallum in the darkness. But Iris wants more of it.

“Hey, sugar.” She leans forward, resting her head in her hands, honey colored eyes only focusing on the young woman in front of her. “What do you say we do this again?”

“Wait, really?”

Iris is sort of shocked that Io is surprised by her notion.

“If you don’t want to – that’s cool.” She straightens her posture, “I just – I had a really good time with you, and – “

“ _No!_ No – I do! I’m just – I never thought you’d… like, because I’m _me_ …”

She laughs, reaching out to take Io’s hand into her own.

“And I never thought that _you’d_ want my company. Guess we have a lot to learn about each other, huh?”

“Well, we’ve got all the time in the world to do that, now.”

“Yeah – I think we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
